The Immortal Sir Leon
by Luna Marisol
Summary: This would've been like any other battle, but two soldiers cowardly fighting against one Knight was trouble. He knew he was in it when he felt the sword pierce him. His brothers were not yet ready to say goodbye, and literally got slapped with the truth!


This was like any other battle, where he prayed and hoped, and prayed some more that everything would turn out as fortunate as possible – that all of his brothers in arms would come out of it with minor non-life threatening injuries.

But this time, when two soldiers cowardly fought against one Knight, he found himself in trouble – specially when he felt that sword cut through his chain mail and pierced his skin.

He had to stand on his toes, rising himself up a little when the sword was thrusted upwards. His breath caught in his throat. Big green eyes, like windows, showed the utter shock at the turn of events.

There was no good way out of this now.

Slowly, he looked down, feeling lightheaded to the max when seeing the thin piece of metal inside him. But he didn't feel the coldness of it. Thankfully, he felt nothing as a numbness showered over him.

It didn't last for long though, as the triumphant enemy soldier laughed, pulled his sword out of Leon, admiring the wet red taint on his weapon.

Leon's hands immediately went to his injury, gingerly holding them there, feeling the cold broken protection against his fingers. And the enemy soldier grinned, teeth deep brown, looking savage.

Seeing that the Knight was still standing up, he gave him a hard push on the shoulder to trip him.

Leon fell backwards, still clutching his side where blood now covered his chain mail and reddening his hands. He was still breathing, but it was evident he was doing so with less and less strength. Instead of running away, or going to fight another Knight, the thug stayed, enjoying watching the life fade from the nobleman's eyes - enjoying every second of it. Leon could only blink slowly, lethargic, as he stared up towards the heavens.

This was it, he thought dimly. Atleast he died honourably, in a battle.

Atleast he fought back...atleast...

''NO!'' From across the field, the blood pumped fast through Gwaine's heart as his feet sprang him towards the killer soldier. Sword raised high in an attack, he slipped through other fighting men. Surprise changed the ugly thug's face, turning away from Leon, as he almost didn't react fast enough to protect himself. Gwaine struck at the thug once, twice, his angry cries drowned out by the loud clashing of their swords. Another strike and then he managed to kick the bastard in the groin, sending him flying away from Leon.

He was about to follow him, but Lancelot, having seen the incident, had finished his own fight and now found himself with the shaken man lying at his feet,.

''I got this one!'' He called out to him, motioning for Gwaine to go see Leon. Gwaine needen't be told twice and he was on his was with a cry of horror behind him, and then the sound that could make anyone else sick to their stomach, as sword was plunged into a body.

''Leon!'' He fell to his knees besides the curly haired man, lifting him up by his shoulders to lean his wheight on himself, getting him off the ground. The Knight didn't respond, and Gwaine feared he had been too late to the rescue. ''Leon, can you hear me?''

But slowly, Leon's eyes moved towards the face above him, a small spark of recognition in them. He reached out a hand and put it over his friend's heart, which then Gwaine grabbed onto dearly. The man said nothing until he took a breath.

''T-tell the Prince... _I'm sorry_.'' He let out the remainder of air he was holding and went limp in Gwaine's arms.

''Leon?'' But he didn't respond. Nor did he take another breath.

Elyan came running towards the two, with Lancelot right behind him. The dark-skinned Knight scrunched up his eyes and bowed his head, a tremendous wheight in his heart at the sight of a friend gone.

Percival, panting and with a smile on his face came jogging up to them next. But his smirk vanished as quickly as his sword dropped from his hand.

''No...'' The young man ran a hand through his short hair, unable to take his eyes of the brother. Lancelot went to stand beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

Other Knights were surrounding the men now, limping over to see what happened, each looking as sad as they felt when they understood. But they also had friends to attend to, and luckily it seemed no one else had been lost that day.

How had it come to this?

It wasn't a secret, they weren't stupid - they all knew the danger they were in, being Knights. For them, Death was around the corner, or it was every foreign soldier they met on their travels. But they were supposed to be the best fighters in the realm. No one should be able to defeat them. Atleast not of all, the best and most experienced Knight they knew.

It was like time stood still as they all stayed there, honouring their fallen brother and friend. No one moved. But they needed to head back soon. They should tell Arthur what happened. They should carry the body home and give him a proper goodbye. Today, on such a beautiful day, with soft clouds overhead, that should've been reserved to... _not_ spill blood. What a waste. A waste of everything. _Damn it._

''I'm sorry too.'' Gwaine almost whispered and just held him there for a longer moment, unable to let go. They weren't in a hurry anyway. But he put a hand to the Knight's forehead and gently passed it over his green eyes to close them.

''GhAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!'' Everyone and their mothers screamed, jumped back, picked up their weapons ready to attack and froze at the sound of the biggest gulp of air anyone had ever taken. The eyes Gwaine had closed snapped open again, a hand flailed towards Gwaine, basically slapping him on the cheek as the owner sat up with a snap. But a jolt of pain reminded him to not ever do it again - or atleast not when he had just been stabbed - and he fell back onto Gwaine again.

Chock, happyness and utterly amazement crashed into eachother and they weren't sure how to react first, as Leon, a grimace of pain on his face, looked up like he had just simply taken a bad fall from his unruly horse. ''Son-of-a...Ow...''

''Leon!'' Gwaine actually shook him by the shoulders, the biggest grin appeared that ached so wonderfully as it stretched his tired face. Not to mention his aching cheek, thanks to the resurrection-slap.

''Oh..oh, easy, gah-Gwaine...'' He pleaded, his hand on Gwaine's arm, trying to steady the shaking. No use.

''You're alive!'' He cried happily.

''I am...?'' Was he? This had only happened to him once, but the other's were alive so he must be too. Last time he had been near death was a fuzzy memory, so he couldn't really use that as a reference. The others Knights around them clapped and cheered, probably not realising just what had happened.

''Come on you immortal bastard, let's get you home!''

Everyone helped Sir Leon to stand, and he did so carefully, slightly hunched over for fear that his intestines might drop out. But, after a pause, he figured they wouldn't so they started walking slowly.

''I need a drink.'' Lancelot announced, picking up Leon's sword and patting him on the shoulder. Percival laughed out loud, estatic, standing at the other side of his friend to help carry his weight.

''You're buying then?''

''No way, Leon is!'' Gwaine interjected. A fake scowl on his face.

''What? Why me? I'm the one who... got stabbed.'' He grimaced, stopping for a second and then contined walking.

''Yeah, well you scared the living daylights out of us, you bastard.'' Psh, yeah. ''Plus, you slapped me on the face!''

''Oh...well yeah, okay then. I got the first round.'' He smiled.

* * *

><p><em>This was something that popped up in my brain... and I'm not much of a story teller which is why this is so short. Just wanted to try capture the moment. Hope you enjoyed it, and please R&amp;R and let me know if the characters were untrue to the show, or spelling was off, or anything. Thankyou very much for reading! 3<em>

_*goes off to keep writing on 'You Are Courage' ;)*_


End file.
